The Jacket
by TerryJ
Summary: My take on how it all began, not all angsty or what have you (I hope) (ps i forgot the disclaimer...I own nothing)


"Objection your Honor"  
  
"YEAH?! SO?! "THAT BITCH DESERVED IT!"  
  
"Objection! Motion to Strike!"  
  
Jack McCoy ignored defense counsel's objections and raised his eyebrows to the defendant, "Bitch? Mr.Langur, is that how you view all female cops?"  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS A PIG, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE WAS GUNNA BE HOME! REALLY ALL I WANTED WAS SOME SILVER OR JEWLERY OR SUMPTIN. SHE JUST WALKED IN ON IT. I HAD TO KILL HER AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM SURE AS HELL GLAD THAT I DID!"  
  
"Objection! Objection! Objection! Your Honor it is only right that I move for an immediate mistrial."  
  
"I will see counsel in my chambers...NOW...Mr. McCoy! Do you plan on joining us?"  
  
"Huh? Um...Yes of course." He was standing frozen next to the juror's box. He tore his eyes from the witness stand long enough to shoot Claire a look of absolute surprise before returning his gaze to the defendant as he followed her into judge's chambers.   
  
She shot him a smile while remembering the conversation they had had yesterday about this cross. He didn't believe he would be able to get anything out of Langur, he didn't believe they even had enough for a conviction but now here they were with an open court confession. She knew Jack must be positively ecstatic.   
  
The Judge and three lawyers filed into the room.   
  
"Your Honor," began Jack before they even had the chance to sit down.  
  
"Hold it Mr. McCoy," The judge held up her hand, "I'm not going to grant a mistrial so don't even waste your breath." Jack smiled satisfactorily and dropped his hands. Now was defense counsel's turn to be up in arms.  
  
"But your Honor! This is unfair! The D.A. was unfairly badgering my client, he had no way out but to say what Mr. McCoy wanted to hear. This does irreparable harm to my case."  
  
"Ms. Gilforn, You should have considered that before you put your client on the stand. At some point everyone has to take responsibility for his or her own actions. I didn't see any unlawful acts on behalf of the State so you have no grounds for a mistrial. Now it is a Friday and it is almost 4:00. I don't know about you all, but I would sure as heck like to get home so I am putting my foot down and will hear no more on the issue. Good day!" With that she briskly ushered the attorneys out into the hall.  
  
Lindsey Gilforn caught up to Jack at the top of the stairs. "Is Man1 still on the table?"  
  
"Your client just confessed, in open court, that he was guilty of a capital crime. No, Man 1 is no longer being offered."  
  
"But he said he had no intent and he didn't realize she was a cop, that takes Murder 1 off the table. Come on Jack, Murder 2, he'll still be in jail till he's 80. Whadda ya say?"  
  
"I'll talk to Adam about it and see you in my office at 9 on Monday?"  
  
"Ok. Good bye Jack, Bye Claire, have a good weekend."  
  
Claire was already waving down a cab as Jack gleefully skipped the last two steps and jogged to the curb. His excitement at such a pleasant turn of events was exuberant. When he got in the cab he let out a long happy sigh as he stretched his long frame and loosened his tie. He turned to Claire and smiled broadly. She only smiled weakly in return. His smile faded as he wasn't exactly sure how to respond to her mood. Their silence followed them back to the office and up the elevator. He went into his office and left the door open, a standing invitation for her to follow him in. When she sat at her desk instead he just bit his lip.  
  
10 minutes later he walked out of his office in jeans and stuffing his tie into his coat pocket. He leaned on the doorframe next to Claire's desk. She too had changed into street clothes but was still bent over some paper work.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Working on the Helfer brief."  
  
"It's a Friday evening and we just cleared our major case. That brief isn't due till next Thursday."  
  
"Oh like you're one to talk. How many nights have you stayed well past 9? I don't think staying past 4:30 is much of a crime. Adam is still here, go bug him." She flatly responded.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You were awfully quiet today after that cross and now your itching to stay and work when on a Friday you're usually the first one out. What's going on?"  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"I'm not buying it."  
  
"Its just...well look at it this way; this man just admitted to raping and killing a woman he didn't even know...in her own home. I don't know. I guess as long as he didn't confess I could convince myself that maybe it didn't really, couldn't really happen." She looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Do you get what I mean?" She was almost pleading in her tone.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"Good. So you understand why I don't exactly feel like going home right now."  
  
"I understand not wanting to go home, what I don't understand is working instead."  
  
"What else should I do?"  
  
"Well I am feeling a bit too elated to head home myself, why don't join me for a night on the town?" She looked at him incredulously. "Oh come on, I don't mean anything by it. We can go out just for celebratory reasons can't we? It will make you feel better, be good for you. Come on...you know you want to."  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, she knew his history but so far he hadn't been anything other then friendly. It was true that she didn't exactly feel like working tonight, and being out on the town with a man with a slightly intimidating build would probably make her feel more secure then being here alone. She tapped her pen on the brief and bit her lip before sighing and looking up at him.  
  
"Okay, Okay but nothing too crazy."  
  
He smiled broadly and thought for a second. "Okay, well if you're not too hungry we can go to a movie. That flick Fargo has been getting good reviews."  
  
She frowned. "Isn't that supposed to be a crime drama? Don't you get enough of that here?"  
  
If possible he grinned wider. "Have you heard of the Cohen brothers at all? Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll enjoy it."  
  
She bit her lip at that wicked twinkle in his eye.   
  
************************************************  
  
"That was hilarious."  
  
"Good. I thought you would enjoy it." Jack smiled as he held the theater door open for her.  
  
"It was definitely not what I expected." She had a brisk chill run up her spine as she stepped out into the chilly early April air.   
  
"I'm not all boring you know."  
  
"Oh trust me I know. You seemed to be laughing a little to hard in there every now and then."  
  
He grinned again. He stepped to the curb and looked about to see if there was a cab to hail down.   
  
She came up behind him and pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. "Come on, its not bad out, we can walk."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "You have goosebumps."  
  
"Oh no..." She grinned "I think I'll live."  
  
He clenched his teeth for a moment, thinking. "Okay, we'll walk, but here, you wear this, I won't have you catching cold and then sneaking out of work next week."  
  
She shook her head at his attempt at chivalry but accepted the jacket without comment.   
  
He suddenly realized how chilly it was without his jacket but resisted the urge to rub his arms so as not to show Claire that he was cold. Instead he chose a direction and began walking to get the blood flowing. "Where to now Ms. Kincaid?" he asked as they headed down the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we could...Jack?...Jack?"  
  
His attention had suddenly been caught by a small group of men on motorcycles spraying mud on his jeans as they speed by. "Uh? Sorry."  
  
"Something interesting?"  
  
"Yeah...That blue one, the one in the front on the left? Its a Classic Harley...I'd say 50's model. Very nice and not too common." She looked at the focus of his attention and decided to do some prodding into this hobby of his.  
  
"That's interesting... So what? Does that mean it's better then your hog?"  
  
Jack chuckled softly. "I don't have a Harley, mine is a Yamaha...honestly speaking it has a better engine."  
  
"So what? That mean its more fun to ride or something?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Have you ever ridden on a bike?"  
  
"I've sat on one, but no, never had a ride."  
  
He smiled wickedly again and began to walk with deliberate steps. " I know what we're going to do."  
  
She followed him a couple of strides before it dawned on her what he had in mind. "Whoa, whoa cowboy...I don't think so. No way, it's supposed to rain to night. Even if it weren't about to rain...I am not getting on a bike with you...no way."  
  
"Ooo come on, it's fun...first time for everything" He teased.  
  
"Jack." She looked at him determinedly but the light playing in his eyes softened her stance. She knew she really did want a ride but every sensible bone in her body told her that she shouldn't. Still, it would be fun.  
  
"Well, I just mean...Oh, well if you're sure...I mean I don't want to break it...Do you really think I could? Really? I guess I've always been intrigued."  
  
He just laughed and kept walking.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Just lean with me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
He smiled at the look of her confusion behind the large helmet.  
  
"JUST MAKE SURE TO LEAN WITH ME."  
  
She nodded her comprehension and he smirked and straddled the bike.  
  
He grinned at the feeling of her arms awkwardly wrapping around him, unsure of if she should hold around his middle or his shoulders or his chest.  
  
She quickly chose his chest and tightened her grip when he turned it on and revved the engine before gunning it out of the garage, cutting off Adam Schiff's towncar.  
  
He decided to have a little fun and prayed there weren't any speed traps in the area as he swerved and squeezed through the dangerous streets of Manhattan. When ever her grip seem to loosen and get more relaxed he would gun it just for the fun of knowing he was freaking her out.   
  
Before long he began to regret giving Claire his jacket, the air was getting steadily colder and soon it began to rain. He wouldn't have minded too much but without a jacket and not knowing how Claire was feeling he was not willing to keep at it. He pulled over to the side and cut the choke.   
  
Removing his helmet and turning around he explained, "Its not really safe to drive in the rain, especially with an inexperienced passenger. If it gets much worse then this..."  
  
She nodded. "Tell you what, why don't we make it a night? Just drive me home. I have everything I need."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be comfortable now?"  
  
She bit her lip but nodded as she gave him her address.  
  
~~  
  
By the time they made it to her building the temperature had dropped dramatically and the rain had increased considerably. Jack's teeth were chattering. Claire was anxious to get out of the rain but she at least was a bit warmer then him. She felt him shiver under his shirt and felt bad that she was stupid enough to not have a jacket of her own. He pulled into the alley way beside her building and stopped.  
  
"Sorry if I don't walk you to your door, but I gotta get home before it gets even worse."  
  
She shook her head. "Are you kidding me? You're not driving all the way across town in this weather! Your lips are blue! Come inside, have some coffee and wait for the storm to blow over."  
  
"It will be a while before this rain stops..."  
  
"Jack don't be stupid. You are obviously freezing. Don't worry about the bike, it will be safe here." At his look of uncertainty she added, "Come on, you being here will make me feel more comfortable after the day I had. You'll be doing me a favor." She looked at him, refusing to blink until he relented and cut the engine.  
  
"Good. Come on." She smiled and rummaged through her bag for her keys as she ran to a side door. He shook his head and followed her in.  
  
"Its a little untidy, I haven't had company lately."   
  
"Most likely neater then my place." He didn't care if her apartment had nuclear fallout in it as long as it was warm. She finally got the building door open and he followed her up a cold cement and steel stairway that looked like it wasn't used too often. She noted his wandering eyes and felt a need to explain.   
  
"The rest of the building is much nicer but this leads right to my door." He nodded his understanding and held the door for her at the top of the stairs. It led to a soft taupe hall with a white chair rail and plush crimson carpets.   
  
"I'm right here." She pushed a lock of hair out of her face as she turned her key in the first door on the left.  
  
"Yup, I was right. Definitely cleaner then my place." He grinned as she lead the way in to a spacious yet sparsely furnished two room apartment. She waved him in as she quickly straightened out a few piles of clutter.  
  
"Well I guess I have to retain some of my femininity." At Jacks raised eyebrows she quickly dismissed the comment as a "joke". She knew he didn't buy it but disregarded it all the same.   
  
"Are you gunna come in or what Jack?" He was still standing in the doorframe watching her tidy up.  
  
"Well I'm a little bit of a mess and I can't figure out where you want me to put my shoes."  
  
"Oh for god sake McCoy, get in here, if you're so worried about making a mess stand over there by the kitchen on the linoleum." He smirked and made his way to the kitchen corner. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"So now what?" Claire dropped the stacked of magazines she was carrying into a recycle bin and straightened up with her head cocked to one side. She regarded Jack for a second before she realized that he was still freezing.   
  
"Oh geeze Jack, you're more drenched then I, you must be freezing."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, let me think, um, I may have some of my brother's sweats, do you want to take a shower?"  
  
"No, Claire I'm fine, don't worry about it. The rain is bound to let up shortly." She had already disappeared into her room and he could hear her rummaging in some closets. "Claire...Claire," he called after her, "Don't worry about it."   
  
"No, I will not have you sit here freezing in the mean time when I have some perfectly good dry clothes for you to wear. I think my brother maybe a little bigger then you but that's no reason for you to be unable to wear his sweats." She emerged from her room with a pair of long blue sweat pants, a large white tee-shirt and an equally large Boston Celtics sweatshirt. "Now the bathroom is right there, I don't have a dryer machine but we'll figure something out. So go, get changed out of those clothes, if you want to take a shower feel free and I'll have coffee brewing when you get out. Okay? Go!" Jack stared at her dumbly for a moment before he turned and moved off to the bathroom.  
  
An hour later found the two colleagues sitting on Claire's floor sipping wine and playing Monopoly. Jack had showered and they had both changed into dry clothes and feeling much better. They had propped open the stove and strung his shirt and jeans across the top in an effort to dry them. In the mean time they had decided they had enough of movies and the television and opted to play a game instead. The rain had not let up the slightest bit even as Jack landed on the Luxury Tax square for the third straight time.  
  
"Gah! I'm going to be broke before I even get any luxuries good enough to deserve a taxing!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Jack, you don't have a prayer when it comes to winning anyways. I never lose at Monopoly." Claire grinned wickedly.  
  
"Oh-ho! Is that true? Well prepare to be beaten missy." She simply huffed out a breath in response. Jack grinned at her but as he looked at her he remembered something that made his smile fade.  
  
"Claire?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did you mean earlier when you said at least you've preserved some of your femininity?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Claire…" She looked at him. He was starring at her, unflinchingly. She knew he wouldn't rest until she gave him an honest answer. And why not she thought. She supposed he was as good of a person to talk to as any.  
  
"Its no a big deal but you know…It's a man's world Jack. It's a man's world and I'm a successful woman. I sometimes sacrifice things in order to make it ahead and its not like I mind but a few people have given me some crap lately and it just sorta came out right then. I really didn't mean anything about it."  
  
Jack was not ready to just dismiss the issue yet. "Who's been giving you crap? Someone in the office? Opposing counsel?"  
  
"No one Jack. Don't worry about it."  
  
He ground his teeth a moment before speaking again, this time softly in an effort to sound as earnest as he could. "You needn't worry about losing your femininity behind your professionalism Claire. You are very feminine, in a good way that is."  
  
She looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "In a good way? There's a bad way to be feminine?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You have those neo-nazi feminists…" Before he could continue Claire cut him off.  
  
"Those women try to lose their femininity, I said feminine not feminist."  
  
"Ok, but as I was going to say, all of my previous female assistants were feminine in a bad way. They were too feminine, like to the point of behaving like 6th graders. They fine but then they would go into these hypersensitive modes."  
  
"Was this before or after you screwed them?"  
  
"Touché, touché but that had nothing to do with it."  
  
"It didn't?" Claire said mockingly.  
  
"No, it didn't. Or maybe it did. I don't know. All I know is that they were women whose legal abilities and dependability I respected and with whom I could have interesting conversations and found me attractive. That's all there was to that. But after a relationship started and even before hand they, all of them, were always so concerned with appearance and what my opinion was instead of thinking on their own and then they would get all flighty on stupid little things. These were very feminine women mind you, just they were too feminine at times. I mean they didn't even know how to have a good time. Do know what it would have taken to get Sandy Bell on that bike with me? Let me give you a hint, it never would have happened." Jack shook his head. He wasn't quite sure what caused him to launch off into this topic, dimly he was aware that he was attempting to comfort Claire. She had listened quietly and the shrugged her shoulders and replied,   
  
"Well I just think that perhaps you maybe a little to critical of them, they are your ex's after all." Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you about to lecture me on affairs in the office? Because if my sources are correct, you're not exactly innocent yourself."  
  
"Your sources?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Ben Stone said that when you clerked for some guy twice your age you had a fling with him."  
  
"So what of it?" She was beginning to get defensive. "You were in a position of power over those women, even if they didn't want you they would have been hard pressed to turn you down. As for me, I was young and green and he told me he could teach me so much and I knew he would be there to protect me, if I screwed up he was behind me to catch me and he was so powerful, not just in political standing, but with his knowledge and oratory he became very seductive." Deciding that this conversation was quickly spiraling out of control she added, "Besides he had a great head of hair." with a grin.   
  
Jack smiled back understanding that she wished to end this discourse. "You owe me 150 bucks Ms. Kincaid, I own that block."  
  
As she grimaced and began to count out the money the light bulb in her ceiling went out.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Do you have any bulbs lying around here? I might be able to reach it." Jack offered.   
  
"Nah, I'll do it. Hold on I'll be right back." She opened a closet door and returned light bulb in hand. She dragged a stool over to underneath the fixture and stood upon it. She handed the broken bulb to Jack and as she was screwing in the new bulb a loud clap of thunder crashed overhead.  
  
"Oh!" Claire lost her balance and fell off the chair. Jack quickly moved over and caught her before she got hurt on anything. She grabbed his shoulders to help her stand up and stabilize herself. After she was standing on her own though she didn't let go of his shoulders and he didn't let go of her waist.  
  
"I caught you." He said softly, almost in a whisper.  
  
She looked into his face a moment while murmuring an agreement and saying, "You know you really have a great head of hair too." At that she stood on her tiptoes and he leaned over and their lips met in a kiss.   
  
Before it became too passionate he broke away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should go home now." And he moved to gather his things.  
  
She grabbed his arm. "No, don't go, its ok. Please? I mean you have had a couple of drinks. You don't want to be a drunk driver, someone could get killed. Just stay here with me, please. Jack? You make me feel safe."  
  
Jack took a deep breath so as to give him time to decide what to do. He didn't need the time. Jack and Claire spent the rest of the evening curled up on her plush sofa, the monopoly game forgotten.  
  
Monday came and Adam admonished Jack for reckless driving in the parking garage and then stressed to him what a promising young attorney Ms. Kincaid is and how Jack shouldn't do anything stupid enough to compromise her happiness in the district attorney's office.   
  
Jack couldn't help but smile. Claire had insisted that Jack not tell Adam and Jack told her that he wouldn't need to, Adam would know all the same. He always did.   
  
He was still smiling when he went out to Claire's desk.   
  
"Hey, I was just looking at our work load and looks like we'll be able to bust out of here early tonight. Wanna do something?"  
  
"Can we go on a motorcycle ride again? I think I might enjoy it even more now." She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Of course, but we'll have to stop somewhere first."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The bike shop. I'm gunna get you your own jacket."  
  
They both grinned then went about their business, each quietly scheming as to what they were going to do that night. 


End file.
